Yomigaere
' Yomigaere' (ヨミガエレ) is the last group song of Episode of Episode 12 of Zombieland Saga. It is sung by the voice actresses of Franchouchou. An album containing this song, as well as Flag O Hatamekasero and the remixed version of Mezame Returner was released on April 26th 2019. Lyrics Rōmaji (TV ver.)= Zettai muri datte nigete bakkari no Sōmatō ni nattara iya janai? Jinsei nido sando kujiketa kuraija Ichido shinda yōna kao dekinai wa Muku de mabushii ano hitomi ni wa modorenai keredo Susume tatoe doko ka nakushite mo wow wow Nandodemo nandodemo tachiagare Akiramenakereba owari wa hajimari e kawaru Zankokude rifujin demo makenaide Tachidomatta hibi ni egao de te o furi Atarashī yume o miyou Yomigaere Tengoku mo sontoku mo fukitobase Boroboro no mama mae o muku imadake ga Riaru Genkai mo torauma mo norikoete Kubi no kawa ichi-mai tsunaida kibō ni Subete o kakete ikou Haiagare Nandodemo nandodemo tachiagare Akiramenakereba owari wa hajimari e kawaru Zankokude rifujin demo makenaide Tachidomatta hibi ni egao de te o furi Atarashī yume o miyou Yomigaere Yomigaere |-| Rōmaji (Full ver.)= Zettai muri datte nigete bakkari no Sōmatō ni nattara iya janai? Jinsei nido sando kujiketa kuraija Ichido shinda yōna kao dekinai wa Muku de mabushii ano hitomi ni wa modorenai keredo Susume tatoe doko ka nakushite mo wow wow Nandodemo nandodemo tachiagare Akiramenakereba owari wa hajimari e kawaru Zankokude rifujin demo makenaide Tachidomatta hibi ni egao de te o furi Atarashī yume o miyou Yomigaere Sono Hana wa kusari ochitakedo Owaranai… Daichi o mekuri mata mezameru Tengoku mo sontoku mo fukitobase Boroboro no mama mae o muku imadake ga Riaru Genkai mo torauma mo norikoete Kubi no kawa ichi-mai tsunaida kibō ni Subete o kakete ikou Haiagare Nandodemo nandodemo te o nobase Daremoga mina aragaenai saga idaiteru Isseichidai no kake wa tsudzuite ku Korekara mo kitto konosaki mo zutto Me no mae ni tatsu kabe o buchikowashite Nandodemo nandodemo tachiagare Akiramenakereba owari wa hajimari e kawaru Zankokude rifujin demo makenaide Tachidomatta hibi ni egao de te o furi Atarashī yume o miyou Yomigaere Yomigaere |-| Japanese (TV ver.)= 絶対　無理だって 逃げてばっかりの 走馬灯になったら嫌じゃない 人生 二度三度 挫けたくらいじゃ 一度死んだような顔できないわ 無垢で眩しい あの瞳には　戻れないけれど 進め　例え　ドコか　欠損しても 何度でも　何度でも　立ち上がれ 諦めなければ終わりは始まりへ変わる 残酷で　理不尽でも 敗けないで 立ち止まった日々に　笑顔で手を振り 新しい夢を見よう ヨミガエレ 天国も　損得も　吹き飛ばせ ボロボロのまま前を向く　今だけがリアル 限界も　トラウマも　乗り越えて 首の皮一枚 繫いだ希望に 全てを懸けて行こう ハイアガレ 何度でも　何度でも　立ち上がれ 諦めなければ終わりは始まりへ変わる 残酷で　理不尽でも 敗けないで 立ち止まった日々に　笑顔で手を振り 新しい夢を見よう ヨミガエレ ヨミガエレ |-| Japanese (Full ver.)= 絶対　無理だって　逃げてばっかりの 走馬灯になったら　嫌じゃない？ 人生　二度三度　挫けたくらいじゃ 一度死んだような　顔できないわ 無垢で眩しい　あの瞳には　戻れないけれど 進め　例え　ドコか　失くしても wow wow 何度でも　何度でも　立ち上がれ 諦めなければ終わりは始まりへ変わる 残酷で　理不尽でも　敗けないで 立ち止まった日々に　笑顔で手を振り 新しい夢を見よう ヨミガエレ その花は　腐り落ちたけど 終ワラナイ… 大地をめくり　また目覚める 天国も　損得も　吹き飛ばせ ボロボロのまま前を向く　今だけがリアル 限界も　トラウマも　乗り越えて 首の皮一枚　繋いだ希望に 全てを懸けて行こう ハイアガレ 何度でも　何度でも　手を伸ばせ 誰もが皆　抗えない性抱いてる 一世一代の賭けは　続いてく これからもきっと　この先もずっと 目の前に立つ壁を　ぶち壊して 何度でも　何度でも　立ち上がれ 諦めなければ終わりは始まりへ変わる 残酷で　理不尽でも　敗けないで 立ち止まった日々に　笑顔で手を振り 新しい夢を見よう ヨミガエレ ヨミガエレ |-| English= Calling things impossible, doing nothing but running away Living like a revolving lantern: doesn't that sound lame? You can't go around looking like you've been crushed by life Twice or three times, or even died once You can't restore those eyes, dazzling with purity Just keep going, even if you've lost something wow wow Again and again, again and again, get back up As long as you don't give up, you can turn your ending into a beginning Even if they're cruel, even if they're unreasonable, don't lose to them On days when you can't keep going, smile and wave goodbye to your hesitations We'll find a new dream and Come back to life That flower has withered and fallen, but It's not the end Wipe off the earth and wake up once again Put aside things like heaven, loss and gain Look forward, worn out as you are. Only now is real Surmount even your limits and your trauma We'll tie our hopes in a sheet around our heads And keep moving, everything hanging there Crawl higher and higher Again and again, again and again, reach out your hand Embrace the things you can't fight against This once-in-a-lifetime gamble will continue From now, and into the future, we will definitely Break the walls in front of our eyes Again and again, again and again, get back up As long as you don't give up, you can turn your ending into a beginning Even if they're cruel, even if they're unreasonable, don't lose to them On days when you can't keep going, smile and wave goodbye to your hesitations We'll find a new dream and Come back to life Trivia * The revolving lantern mentioned in the second line is often used in an idiom for memories flashing before one's eyes, such as right before you die Category:Songs